


Moments in Time

by Wildfire1980



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kisses in court, The pressures of being Queen, baby surprises, newlyweds, pure fluff, secrets being revealed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24356899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wildfire1980/pseuds/Wildfire1980
Summary: Just a tiny glimpse into how things should have been.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 34
Kudos: 53





	Moments in Time

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure where this story came from. I kind of woke up with it circling in my brain. Come to think of it, that's kind of scary. 
> 
> Anyways, the quality probably isn't up to par. I'm afraid this migraine is affecting some of my brain function. 
> 
> But, I hope you guys enjoy it anyways.

It had already been a tedious day.

And yet, it wasn’t even past noon. 

At times, she loves the benefits of being Queen. 

The satisfaction that comes from helping others. 

But then, there was the flip side of that coin. 

The political aspect of it all. 

From council meetings to court. 

To democratic efforts being poured into alliances and trade. 

The weight of her decisions and the sacrifices that she is sometimes forced to make. 

All of the intricacies that outline the makings of a Queen. 

One, who possesses the heart and the will to rule. 

It was a long process getting here.

She had lost much. 

Two dragons, a brother, a husband. 

Advisors, armies and alliances. 

She used to wonder if it was all worth it. 

The fight to reclaim what had been stolen.

But when she steals a glance at the man standing beside her, she is always reminded of the answer. 

With a hand securely wrapped around the pommel of his sword. 

Ever ready to protect her. 

A silent strength that she relies on far too often. 

He was the life force behind her conscious. 

The voice inside her head. 

Her moral compass. 

And till this day, she has never forgotten the night he was almost taken from her. 

Nor the awakening that took place when he collapsed in her arms. 

Sword falling carelessly to the ground as her Knight no longer possessed the strength to sustain its weight. 

“Don’t go.” She pleaded. “Jorah…stay with me.” 

The feeling of hopelessness and the deep sense of urgency that fueled her to keep him awake. 

The pain that seized her heart, choking the life from every consistent beat. 

To the realization, that only love could cause such despondency. 

Which in turn, led to the rushed, _I love you_ that left her lips. 

A confession, that instantly breathes life back into him. 

And in her as well. 

It was in that instant, that she knew he would fight on. 

That he would live, just to hear her say those words again. 

“How many more?” 

Tyrion lets out a despondent sigh. “Two hundred and forty-two, Your Grace.” 

“Let’s adjourn.” 

“But we’ve only just started.” Tyrion argued. 

Jorah extended his hand, helping his Queen to her feet. 

“It will be brief.” She reassured, moving closer to her Queensguard. 

“What could possibly be more pressing than this?” 

Daenerys drops her shoulder, shooting a warning glance in the dwarf’s direction. 

“I wish to kiss my husband.” 

She ignored Tyrion’s indignant expression. 

“Do you realize, that in all of history, no other monarchy has ever stopped court to fraternize with their spouse?” 

He watched in horror, as she encircled her arms around her Lord Commander’s neck. 

“Hmm, that is such a travesty… I hear its law now.” 

The little Lannister’s forehead creased predominantly. 

“No such law exists.” 

“It does now.” 

Daenerys answers passively, as she pulls Jorah down to her lips. 

After an intense and just as equally, awkward moment. 

Tyrion is forced to interrupt the workings of a more heated kiss.

One that would have surely led the pair back to their chambers, forsaking all courtly duties to fulfil their own.

“Alright…that’s enough.” He says impatiently, as the two reluctantly pull apart. “I’m afraid if this continues, we might end up with little dragons running –”

Tyrion pauses mid-sentence, as a watchful eye wanders down to Mormont’s protective hand covering the Queen's stomach.

His mouth involuntarily drops open, but just to confirm his suspicions, he shares an inquiring look with Grand Maester Tarly, who begins proudly shaking his head up and down. 

A slow, smirk begins to form, his eyes darting between the newlyweds. 

“You’re pregnant?”

He poses the question to the Queen, but Samwell is all too eager to answer. 

“Four months along now.” 

The secret bursts out of him, while Daenerys and Jorah roll their eyes in unison.

Tyrion arches a brow in surprise. “Four months?”

Tarly nonchalantly shrugs his shoulders. “Give or take a little.” 

Daenerys watches as the Lannister’s eyes dart to the side, internally doing the math.

“Wait…That would mean that you were pregnant before the wed –” His eyes accusingly move to Mormont, completely appalled. “You should be ashamed of yourself.”

“I’m not.” Jorah admits, with no trace of guilt. 

Only to receive a playful slap from his wife.

But if Tyrion was shocked before, he was completely speechless when the Lord Commander whispers in a low, conspiratorial voice. 

“The Queen believes there’s two of them.” 

The revealing news sends the dwarf into a coughing fit. 

“Jorah, you really shouldn’t tease him.”

“Consider it an act of mercy, Khaleesi.” He says, as Tyrion begins shouting for wine. Lots of wine. “I’m merely preparing him for what's to come.” 


End file.
